Redemption
by Beth6787
Summary: A sequel to "Meet me in Buenos Aires." Holo-Chakotay may not have been quite who he seemed...


Beth6787

Christmas 2017

Redemption

A sequel to "Meet me in Buenos Aires". Holo-Chakotay may not have been quite who he seemed...

Kathryn Janeway casts one last, worried glimpse, in Chakotay's direction. He senses it and looks up at her. "Please just go, Kathryn. I'll be fine." She hopes so but cannot leave Tuvok minding Seven for any longer. This was proving to be a very long night.

The beam in was directly to her outer office. She had changed back into uniform, deciding this would convey the gravity of the situation most clearly to Seven. Oh, she intended to deal with this as privately as possible and Chakotay was adamant that he did not want to press charges, but Seven had been publically exposed with a doppelgänger of a Starfleet Commander. Being used for, as Starfleet would see it, nefarious purposes. She did not know what to think but decided to keep an open mind. Seven's motivations were often more complex than those of an ordinary person. She had been Borg for most of her life. Her psyche perhaps only really intelligible to the Doctor and herself.

"Thank you, Tuvok. I'll take it from here."

"With all due respect Captain, this is a formal Starfleet disciplinary matter. Therefore, as head of the arresting security team, I am required to be present for the formal questioning."

"As you will be Commander. Perhaps you would be so good as to schedule a session tomorrow afternoon. Seven will not need legal representation as Commander Chakotay has notified me that he does not intend to press charges. So this will be an internal disciplinary matter only." Tuvok nodded then took his leave with the two security guards.

Kathryn was alone with Seven. "Please Seven, have a seat. We need to talk and this may take a while. Can I get you any refreshment?"

"No. Thank you Captain." Seven sat and looked directly at Kathryn. "Well, I think I will be needing another coffee so perhaps you could explain what I have just witnessed whilst I coax one out of the replicator." With that she busied herself organising the coffee with her back to Seven. Hopefully this would put them both at least a little at ease and get the conversation started.

Seven was not sure how to begin. "I am not sure what you wish me to convey?"

Kathryn sighed, "Let's start at the beginning. Why did you create holo- Chakotay in the first place?"

Now she was on more solid ground. "It was really on the advice of the Doctor..." Kathryn raised an eyebrow "not directly" Seven continued "but he had been assisting me with social situations. Those that would help me form romantic attachments. I needed someone to practise on. Not a real member of the crew, I was not yet competent enough for that. But someone whose responses I could predict, to a certain extent. Also someone who would not be offended if I were to say something...inappropriate..." she glanced up at the Captain. Kathryn understood, Doc Joe had said as much to her in Buenos Aires. "I see. Please continue." she smiled gently at Seven and took a sip of her coffee.

Seven felt a shift in the mood of the room, perhaps the Captain was not trying to find evidence to convict her with. She would explain everything and hopefully her mentor, and until recently anyway, her friend would know how to resolve the situation. Seven took a metaphorical deep breath and continued. "The obvious solution was a holographic partner. I had a list of all his mental and personality attributes that I thought would make us compatible but I needed to create physical parameters that I would relate to. I initially tried a few characters from the various holonovels in the database. But they did not work. I was too aware that the character was not real, therefore I found I was not interacting in a natural way with them. So, I decided to use the parameters of one of my colleagues. The choice was easy. Someone who was popular with the crew and known to be kind. Someone that you were also known to be great friends with. So I selected Commander Chakotay." With this Seven stopped and stared intently at Kathryn "did I select the wrong individual?"

Kathryn could understand why Seven had made the choice she had. But not how holo-Chakotay had morphed from being a private holo-program character to mimicking the real deal, at official Starfleet science meetings at that! Kathryn looked Seven in the eye "It's not that you chose the wrong individual as such, although you know full well it is against regulations to use holo-images of real, living people without their express permission. You will remember the consequences of the Doctor's ill judged holo-novel?..."

Seven had the good grace to flush a little at this last remark. "I apologise Captain. Though it had never been my intention for anyone else to know of his existence. I had strong privacy protocols installed into the program and no one accessed it apart from me. Even the Doctor was unaware of the simulation..." she paused, before adding reluctantly "until my cortical node overloaded. He promised to respect patient confidentiality, and as far as I know, he respected that."

"Yes, he did Seven. I only became aware of the Commander's doppelgänger a few days ago. The Doctor was worried that he had been recently re-activated, and in the interests of your health, he investigated. What he discovered disturbed him so much that he decided that it was no longer appropriate to keep his Captain in the dark. You are fortunate that he decided to come to me and not report you directly to the JAG office. What you have done in the last few weeks is a very serious matter. But, before I decide what to do next I need to understand the full circumstances. Please continue, and Seven, leave nothing out of your report. Even those things that come to mind that you think are irrelevant. So where were we? Ah yes, you had just completed the private holo-romance program and set up your ideal partner using the physical parameters of Commander Chakotay..."

Kathryn paused and indicated for Seven to pick up the narrative "Well, to start with the program was a great success. Holo-Chakotay and I practised making dinner, playing the piano, dancing, going for a picnic..." Seven's eyes lit up at the memories. "But, as time went on, the program was designed to simulate the progression of a normal romantic relationship. By the sixth date, it was programmed, that should the situation and dialogue be flowing naturally -date six was a romantic dinner in the Commander's quarters - the date would end with a goodnight kiss. This occurred and it was at that point I started to feel unwell..." she stopped for a second, tears welling in her eyes. Seven took a deep breath "Perhaps I will have an Earl Grey tea, if the offer is still open?"

Kathryn felt a mixture of empathy and outrage at Seven, in equal measure. She could understand the date scenario, but Seven having simulated Chakotay's quarters too. She seemed to have no concept of just what an invasion of privacy that was. If she was honest with herself, the thought of Seven kissing Chakotay goodnight, hologram or not, made her stomach turn. But she had convened this meeting, as a private pre-cursor to the formal interview tomorrow, because she needed to understand. Seven had been her reclamation project, her protege, and if things had gone this awry she was at least partially responsible. She had left far too much of Seven's social development in the hands of the Doctor. She was beginning to realise how foolhardy that had been. "Of course Seven, how would you like it?"

"Just black tea, no additions." As her former Captain got up to refresh their drinks, Seven continued " as I said, I became unwell. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. Perhaps it was the synthehol but I had only had a small amount and had coped with considerably more previously, at Neelix's social gatherings, without ill effect. I decided to leave but the holo-Chakotay was programmed to continue with the simulation. Perhaps the kiss had been too intense as he approached me again. I stepped back to avoid another encounter but then I started to fall. The next thing I remember is waking up on a biobed and the Doctor standing over me. He must have deactivated the simulation and transported me to sickbay." Seven stood and started pacing. "He then informed me that there was a Borg failsafe embedded deep within the node. To suppress any latent emotions that may try to re-emerge should a drone become temporarily detached from the Collective. It had detected an elevation in my endorphins levels and shut down my higher brain functions. The Doctor could not at that time deactivate it without damaging my node. He advised me that should I continue to use the holo-program I may die. I had to promise to shut it down permanently or he would be obliged to notify the Captain as was his obligation as chief medical officer when a crew members life may be in danger." She sipped at her tea, gratefully. "I couldn't bring myself to delete the program altogether. I had hoped to resurrect it one day, when my node could be modified, but I never used it again whilst on Voyager."

Kathryn mentally composed herself. Now for the really hard part. How had holo-Chakotay morphed into the real deal. Her Chakotay, no less.

"For the first few days, I retreated to my previous life. My work in the cargo bay and Astrometrics. Tutoring Icheb. I decided to give up on all notions of a romantic life and went to see the Doctor to give him my decision. I had already deleted all the social simulation programs he had designed for him and I to practise together and I did not want him to discover this by himself. I did not wish to appear ungrateful for his help up to that point. There was just no reason to continue. I was always going to be part Borg, limited, and I had to accept that." Kathryn wished the floor would swallow her up. Seven had been going through all this and she had been oblivious. She was going to have to have a long meeting with Doc Joe once this was all resolved and ensure she was never kept out of the loop again where Seven was concerned. She reached forward and squeezed Seven's hand. "I know how difficult this is for you Seven. I'm sorry that you did not feel comfortable to come to me on Voyager at the time. I would have understood and I would have helped you. I want you to know that you can always come to me, with whatever problems you have in future, and I will be there for you. Do we have a deal?"

Seven just nodded slightly. "Do you wish me to continue?" In her gut Kathryn thought, no !, but of course, she needed to know the whole truth. "Please Seven. Take your time."

"When I explained my decision to the Doctor he was disappointed. He suggested that we still continue with the other social situations. Just put the passionate scenarios to one side. He was especially disappointed that I insisted on discontinuing our singing practise. He said we were so good that we could go professional once we returned to Earth." Kathryn raised her eyes to heaven when Seven wasn't looking but squeezed her hand. Seven took a deep breath. "Eventually he concurred and I thought the matter over. He made me promise to keep up the social interactions and friendships that I was forming with the crew and I agreed, mainly to get away. I avoided the first couple of impromptu parties and the Doctor noticed. I later found out that he had spoken to Commander Chakotay. Asking him to encourage me to participate. He did not know about my node malfunction or my holodeck programs of course, but he must have decided to help. A few days later he came to the cargo bay and offered to escort me to Harry's 29th birthday party."

Kathryn remembered it well. She had noticed Chakotay making an effort with Seven and had been pleased. He had always gone out of his way to avoid her before so Kathryn had been glad not to have to do all the hard work of prompting her for once. She had had no idea of the subtext.

Seven continued " I tried to decline initially, but the commander would not take no for an answer. He can be very persuasive. In fact, the occasion turned out to be quite enjoyable and I was suprised at how easy Chakotay was to talk to. He even explained a couple of Tom Paris's jokes in advance so that I would understand them and be able to laugh along at the same time as the others. After the party the commander escorted me back to the cargo bay. He then suggested I join him on the holodeck for a game of velocity a couple of days later. This I did, and beat him 11-3. I was worried that I should perhaps have allowed him to win a few more rounds but he assured me that it was useful for him to know that his physical fitness needed some improvement so after that it became a regular feature on our off duty nights every Monday and Thursday. We often finished the session with a picnic that either he or I would prepare...our friendship evolved and then..." Seven stopped and looked at her former Captain. Kathryn was gripping her mug a little too tightly. "Perhaps I should leave it there?..."

Kathryn snapped out of it and put her mug down. "I get the picture and it's fine Seven. You and the Commander were at liberty to spend time together and I'm glad you became friends. One thing does confuse me however..."

"How did we become intimate with the limitations induced by my cortical node?" Kathryn did not trust herself to speak so she just sipped her coffee and nodded at Seven to continue. "He tried to peck me on the cheek after our third velocity game and picnic. I recoiled, afraid my node would shut down again and I did not want the Doctor to have to rescue me again. Or for Chakotay or you to witness that. So, he was hurt, and I found myself explaining about my limitations. I told him that I had programmed a holo-lover. Though I did not admit that it shared his features. He was very kind about it and said that we would take things slowly. Before that point I think it had only been a friendship, the fact that I was flawed, vulnerable, somehow more human changed the way he perceived me. Things did gradually progress, but I never felt the same intensity of emotion that I had with holo-Chakotay so my node remained functional. I was suprised but relieved. Perhaps relationships with flesh and blood partners are just naturally less intense..."

Kathryn was staggered. How Seven could be more attracted to her holo creation Kathryn had no idea, but in the deep recesses of her soul she felt a profound relief. However, they had not yet arrived at the matter to hand. "So Seven, why did you suddenly reactivate holo-Chakotay? Was it for sexual gratification?..." Kathryn had to hide the distaste from her features. She hoped she was doing a good job.

"Not initially, although that was a bonus. The Doctor has continued as my personal physician since disembarkation and he has continued to work on modifying my node. I am still limited but now have ninety percent of the capacity of a human woman to experience emotional intensity. The Doctor hopes to be able to deactivate the limiter entirely with time. No, I reactivated holo-Chakotay because I needed the intellectual stimulation that I had programmed into him. The Commander has many admirable qualities but he is deficient in several areas of scientific knowledge and his stamina is insufficient to keep pace with me for more than a few, minutes. Both in debate and more intimate scenarios."

Kathryn gulped down the last of her coffee. She felt the bile rising in her throat and swallowed a couple of times before formulating a reply " so you needed someone who was a better match for your knowledge and skills to accompany you to the Tactical Research Team selection interviews. Why not just have asked me, or Commander Tuvok? Why use the Chakotay hologram?"

"I did not wish to fail. To appear weak. I wanted to achieve the goal by myself. Without assistance from you, Tuvok or Chakotay. As I had programmed the holo-Chakotay, he was my work. If the selection committee was convinced he was the real commander- and they were, totally - then I had proved to myself that I was sufficiently competent to fill the post. Besides, he also served as my nominee, providing me with the personal as well as professional references that I required. I took him along to the Doctor's Inaugeration and Nobel nomination ceremony this evening because I knew that he was programmed with all the Doctor's research so could ask the right questions or engage in a fitting tribute should the Doctor win. Which he did. I did not think that the real Chakotay would be keen to attend and he would not have knowledge of my panel interviews. Some of the selection committee were in attendance tonight so it was logical to use the hologram, one last time. I had no intention of doing so in the future and I did not expect the real Chakotay to attend. He was planning a quiet night in marking his students essays. I am sorry he witnessed my creation in that way. I would not have deliberately hurt him. Now I am unsure as to how to rectify the situation."

Kathryn sat for a long moment and the silence spread out between them. Eventually she gathered her thoughts enough to reply "Seven. Firstly you owe the real Chakotay a very big apology but I think that is better saved for later. He is still coming to terms with tonight's events. For now, leave him in mine and the Doctor's care. As regards holo-Chakotay and the whole simulation, they will be erased first thing tomorrow. No ifs and no buts. You will give me the command codes and encryption algorithms tonight and I will see to it. Understood?"

Seven just inclined her head to indicate her assent. "Further more, there will be no formal, enquiry tomorrow. I will submit a report to Commander Tuvok dealing with the security issues and will speak to Admiral Paris regarding special dispensation for you. Due to your unique circumstances. I expect that to be the end of the matter, at least as far as Starfleet official channels are concerned." She rose and recycled her mug and prepared her fourth coffee. "However, you and I need to get a few things straight. Firstly, it is under no circumstances, acceptable to substitute a hologram, clone or any other doppelgänger for a real person. No matter what the stakes or who he or she is. Ever. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely Captain. Rest assured that I will not make this error again."

"Good. I am VERY relieved to hear it! Now to the more delicate undercurrents. It occurs to me that you may have given your holo-partner Chakotay's physical features but what of it's personality, it's abilities? I have a list here of all your hologram's attributes. Could you confirm that this is as you programmed him and accurate in all details?"

Seven took the PADD and perused the very long list. "Yes, it is. Completely accurate."

Kathryn smiled. "Thank you for confirming. I have here another list of attributes for a second hologram. Could you read them thoroughly then give me your conclusions?"

Seven looked suprised but took the second PADD and complied. Then she frowned before re reading them both. "I do not understand Captain. You informed me that the second PADD contained the algorithms of a second hologram but they are identical. Someone had copied my Chakotay parameters."

"What if I told you the second list was in existence before you created your holo-lover."

Now Seven was at a loss. "Impossible".

Kathryn sighed. She was going to have to spell it out to Seven. "The second list I gave you is the complete current attributes of one Doc Joe. Yes, our very own EMH. Seven, you subconsciously recreated the Doctor and gave him Chakotay's body and face. What does that tell you?" She watched as the slow dawning spread across Seven's features...

"That my ideal partner would be someone identical in character to the Doctor...?..."

"Or..." Kathryn prompted.

"I should choose the Doctor as my romantic partner!" The realisation of the obvious lit up Seven's features "I must go and tell him this at once."

"Seven, whoa ! Remember your social training. One step at a time. But I am sure the Doctor would be very pleased should you decide to resume your singing collaboration, or perhaps your dancing program?..."Kathryn let the idea settle.

"It's been a long night Seven. I suggest we both head home and I'll see you back here at 1100 hours."

Seven stood to leave but when she got to the door she stopped and turned back "Thank you Captain. Kathryn. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused. Especially to you. Chakotay : he is very lucky to have your respect and your love. I hope to be worthy of it myself one day."

Kathryn walked up to her and took both her hands "You already have them both in abundance Seven. Goodnight." And with that Kathryn watched Seven cross the quadrangle and head for her quarters. She stayed in her office for a while longer, gazing at the night sky.

Oh Admiral, I very nearly lost us everything because I took my eye off the ball. Never again. And she noticed her reflection was smiling as she beamed out to return to Chakotay. Truly hers at last.

THE END

Page 11 of 11 11


End file.
